There are hand-palm held smart phones. With the introduction of I Pad® mini and similar size devices from other manufacturers, there is now a new form-factor device in the form of a mini tablet computer. These new form factor tablet computing devices based on their size could be held in the hand or propped up on a table.
These tablet computing devices are designed neither for exclusively table top use nor exclusively hand-palm top use. Based on their sizes these devices are hybrid use devices that are suitable for use both as table top devices as well as hand-palm held devices. However, given their size and weight, such devices for some people may be uncomfortable to hold in the palm of the hand, for an extended period of time.
Hence, for these new tablet computer devices new forms of holding use is required that would enable them to be comfortably held in the hand during their use. The smart phones are changing in their sizes and come in different screen sizes. Industry provides for these smart phones and tablet computing devices protective cases that substantially increases the bulk and bulkiness of these devices.
It is an objective of the embodiments herein to provide for improved protective covers for these handheld devices, be they smart phones or handheld tablet computers that also improve their holding in the hand. Another objective is to have integrated holding and protective covers for these devices.